Friends Really Do Make The Best Lovers
by timburtonluver28
Summary: Roxy comes over to her BFFsies late one night when they both find themselves too restless to sleep. Will as imple sleepover turn into more? Yuri, OneShot, lemons,Pure Cotton Candy... Enjoy


The plain female sat at her desk, reading the screen with a small smile. It was quite late, but she felt so full of energy she didn't care. She had been contacted through some late night baking by her intoxicated friend Roxy, who insisted she too couldn't sleep and wanted to come over.

Jane leaned over the keyboard, her eyes on the monitor as she typed. Her body was twisted as she stood behind her computer chair, expecting the oven to ding any moment she refused to sit or indulge in the chat site should she neglect the pasties in her distraction and cause them to burn. She kept half her focus on the kitchen and the other on reasoning with her drunken friend as the bulky keys clicked noisily in the otherwise unoccupied dwellings.

She chuckled as her friend argued unconvincingly that she was ok to drive, her typing style betraying her as her inebriation caused her to make constant spelling errors while she clumsily typed. "I can walk you over, it's really no problem. I'd rather walk you here then let you drive." Jane typed quickly, running to answer the timer on the stove. She removed the perfectly browned pound cake with a satisfied smirk, pacing it on the stove to cool before putting out the pilot light on the stove and rushing back to her desk, her mind fully focused on directing her tipsy friend.

"Alright Janey, I'll wait fr ya here…. *for. Don keep me watin too long K? *waitn.*waitin. LOL. TTYL"

The raven chuckled before checking to see when she had received her friend's last messaged before the blonde had decided to sign off. Seeing she still had some time before her she knew her friend would become impatient, she leisurely got her things and headed out. Her keys jangled in her pocket as she made her way down the lit streets, enjoying the humid smell of the air that presented itself just before a rain storm. She became giddy imagining Roxy spending the night with her, the two curled up under a blanked while they watched movies and snacked on pastries, the sound of rain mixing pleasantly with the audio from the television.

She stopped just outside the blonde's residence, knowing perfectly well that she'd be seeing the blonde stagger out in the next few seconds to meet her. Sure enough she witnessed the lanky girl slipping out the front door with surprising stealth. She ran over the grass to throw her arms around the other, a brown paper bag in her right hand.

"Heeyyy Janey, I was waitin' fer ya" She slurred, affectionately rubbing her cheek against the other's. "Hey Roxy, What's in the bag?" The other asked, gently giggling as the other backed off.

"Ya told me ya was bakin' pound cak's when we started messagin' so I thought ya'd want some o' this stuff I found at da…thuh-uh… gross-er-ree stor. It's like… this super fancy stuff the gourmet people use ya know? I thought 'a you instn'tly. Hope ya don't mind tryin' it with me." The other grinned lopsidedly.

"Why, not at all Lalonde." Jane couldn't help but blush at the other's thoughtfulness. "Aw, Janey… yer face is goin' all red an' stuff" the other teased, her arm coming to rest on the other's shoulders for support as she used her free hand to poke the other's cheek. The two stumbled down the streets like a couple drunkards, finally reaching the ravens house just as the first droplets of rain came showering down.

The raven sat her friend down on the couch as she went to check on her pastry, carrying the bottle with her. Popping open the cap she notices a little dab of it had smudged on her thumb. She absentmindedly licked it off, quite surprised with how sweet the substance was. She decided to bring her friend a piece of the now cooled pastry, drowning her own slice in the unknown syrup as she made her way back.

"Oh Yum, some a' Janey's famous cookin'" Roxy grinned, taking her bare piece excitedly from the other. "You don't want any of your syrup on it Roxy?" The other questioned, taking a bite of her now smothered cake. "Naw, I bought it fer you Jane, 'sides I a'ready 'ad a whole bottle earlier t'day" the other shrugged, shoving more of the surprisingly moist cake in her mouth.

Jane chuckled and continued on eating with her friend, every so often retrieving another slice of here baking merely to have an excuse to indulge in the syrup her friend had so thoughtfully purchased. About an hour or so later the two lay on the chesterfield together, the rain audibly tapping against the front of the house as the two lay together. Jane lay curled up off to the side of Roxy, her head resting on the breast of her friend as she hiccupped, her demeanor anything but ladylike.

"Say... L-Lalonde… what was it you said that syrupy stuff was? I think it's so sweet its making me light-headed. I wanna watch out for it next time." She inquired, struggling not to slur as her head swam. "I dunno Janey, it was sumfin' from the far end 'f the store, ya know? Where they have all 'a dem fancy liquors an' cookin wines an' stuff" she mumbled, her hand coming to rest on the other's shoulder. It took a few minutes of clouded debate but the other finally thought she understood.

Normally if she would have baked with the syrup then with all the heat some of the alcohol would have evaporated. However, she had just unknowingly ingested a large quantity of undiluted sugary cooking lacquer. She held her tongue at this realization, she knew Roxy probably hadn't known either what the stuff was, and as her friends she knew the blonde only held the purest intentions for her.

"So Janey, How're things goin' with ya and Jake?"

The question was relatively simple, it would have taken only a moment's response to answer and then they could have possibly moved on to a different conversation. However, it didn't happen that way. Jane still wasn't sure what was to blame for her reply, possibly her intoxication or maybe she was more worked up about it than she had realized… whatever the reason… her only answer was a flood of tears and choked sobs.

"Janey?" The other called softly, her hands entangling in the other's hair as she tried to somehow calm the other enough to prompt an explanation to sudden show of waterworks. "I'm such an idiot." The other sobbed, gripping the other's shirt and letting her tears soak into the soft mounds that lay hidden beneath. "I ruined it Roxy… I-I…" the other bawled as the blonde tilted up her head, wiping away her tears in slight understanding.

"Whut happen'd Janey? Why'd ya think iz ruined? Did 'ja tell 'm how ya feel? " The blonde questioned, her occasional sobriety allowing her a firm grasp on what the other was talking about and the situation at hand. "I… I messed up… I… I told him I didn't l-like him… because I was embarrassed a-and now h-e…" She broke down into more sobs, getting a sympathetic pat on the head from the other.

"S'ok Janey, ya havn't ruined anythin'… guys 'r just… just dumb like that… they dunno what da hell to do around girls. Trust me Janey… Janey one 'f these days he's gunna… just… figure it out an' he's gunna come fer ya laike a knight 'er somethin'…" Jane laughed gently at her friend's slurred attempt to comfort her.

"It's ok Lalonde… I… I don't much feel like chasing him anymore. It's over… It's all over because I'm such an idiot. I drove away my only chance at happiness." The raven snivelled, the tears finally stopping as she regained her own slightly bitter composure.

"Aw Janey, y' don't need a guy ta make ya happy. You always have yer BFFsie, 'right?" The other seemed to purr as she slightly pulled up the smaller female, pressing their faced together in an affectionate nuzzle. "Right" the other responded, smiling gently as the other pulled away, the tears having finally been chased away. She blushed profusely as her still inebriated friend smashed her painted lips to the other's cheek in a warm kiss.

"Roxy… what…" The other was cut off as the kiss was transferred to her lips, turning her entire face a deep shade of pink. The other held her tightly, keeping her in place as their lips danced, her friend melting into her and seemingly letting the other lead much to Roxy's surprise. Jane felt substantially weakened as the other's breath polluted her mouth, the sweet odour of alcohol from the blonde seemingly driving her even deeper into intoxication.

Jane couldn't figure out why she was allowing this to happen, the liquor maybe? Something told her it wasn't as simple as that. Instead she was pulled more towards the possibility that she wanted this. Her and Roxy were so close, maybe too close as this showed, she possibly liked the blonde on a much deeper level bordering a crush.

Upon further speculation she found this to be true; she realized that often when Roxy wasn't around she fell into deep melancholy mirroring longing for the other's presence. Their constant close proximity and the rush it gave her just being touched by the other fueled the crush hypothesis even further. She supposed the reason this desire for her comrade had gone unnoticed for so long was due to Jane's stubbornness.

Yes, that sounded right, had she really been subconsciously denying her sexual orientation all this time? It seemed to be so, after all… being bisexual or lesbian was always a taboo concept, something about being with another woman almost seemed unladylike, but that might have just been due to her upbringing. She didn't care anymore though, about theory or reason as she came to one final and uplifting realization.

She liked Roxy; she was even so bold as to brand it as a crush. She could tell that Roxy liked her; all the chats and moments they had shared before this time were now being exposed in a new light which uprooted their underlying romantic implications. This wasn't her and Jake together like this, it was something much more. It seemed there was a deep connection between the two, two individuals who shared the same infatuation with the other; just that fact was enough to rid Jane of the previous heartbreak and surround her in an outstanding sense of security.

The blonde finally parted from the other, her hazed but quickly focusing vision coming to rest on the smaller girl beneath her. Jane looked up at the other with half lidded eyes, her face flushed but seemingly reflecting an inner enjoyment. Roxy couldn't help but cup the other's face, excitement fluttering in her chest.

She wondered why this time she had not been denied by the cute raven beneath her. Why was she taking this all so willingly? Why did she look like she was enjoying this so much? Roxy didn't dare wait for an answer as the other pulled her in for another kiss, she wouldn't risk blowing this chance.

She began to silently thank whatever god, being, or concentration of booze made this moment possible ad her alcohol flavored tongue prodded at the sweet girl's lips. The raven parted her lips, shyly allowing the other access. Every moved Jane made only further reflected her inexperience.

Sometime as their tongues danced the timid girl had brought her hands to her chest, her knees coming together underneath the blonde making it impossible for her to situate herself comfortably between the other's thighs. She pulled away, looking down at the other with a small smile and a sigh at the other's tenseness. "Janey, looks like the booze iz wearin' off, yer getting all tense… jus' relax k?" she chided as she softly grabbed the other's wrists and placed them at her sides.

The other blushed but nodded, her eyes averted submissively as she forced herself to relax, her legs parting with the help of the other's hand pushing on her thigh. Her blue skirt rose up as Roxy made herself comfortable between the raven's legs. "Janey" she whispered next to the other's ear, her hands snaking through the short tresses of the other's gently.

Jane relaxed further, her head rolling to the side to expose more of her ear and neck to the other as she focused on the tender actions of the other's hands. She bit her lip almost immediately after as she let a whimpering moan slip loose, feeling the other's teeth tease her surprisingly sensitive ear. The other giggles as she watched the skin flush, her tongue tracing along it as she became familiar with the taste and feel of the other's skin.

She kissed the sensitive lobe and shell of the other's ear before running her tongue along the other's jaw down to the slender neck. She shivered at bit at how sugary sweet the other tasted, her skin as soft, warm, golden and tasty as her baking. Jane moaned and writhed as the slowly sobering female became increasingly skilled, learning to suck, kiss, nip, and lick the other's most sensitive areas with impeccable accuracy.

Jane grabbed the other's pink sweater, blushing as she noted how attractive her current crush looked dishelved. She noticed the rosy flush of the other's normally pale shoulders and revelled in the feel of the other's body heat mixing with hers. She took in the perfume smell of the blonde's product treated hair, her fingers looping under the one of black bra straps her friend wore as she eventually got more comfortable with the Roxy's actions.

Jane suddenly arched with a cry as the Roxy bit down on her collarbone, having pulled away the fabric of the other's blue shirt improperly while Jane was distracted. She whimpered as her skinned flared up, listening to the other audibly suck the protruding bone as if giving it a childish kiss. As the other pulled away Jane's eyes shot down to see the incredibly red mark outlined in black from Roxy's lipstick.

"Lookit, I left a love bite Janey~" the other proclaimed childishly, the other flushing from her friends choice of words used to describe the bruising hicky. Her cool fingers ran over the mark as she nodded, suddenly squeaking as Roxy ripped off her own pink sweater with a giggle, her blonde hair bobbing. "C'mon Janey, let's get cookin'" the other urged, licking her smeared lips with a grin as she removed the other's glasses, placing them safely beside the couch.

"Wh-Whatever do you mean Lalonde?" The other stuttered, trying her hardest to keep her eyes off the other's creamy white breasts threatened to spill out of her bra, the straps handing off the blonde's slender shoulders and allowing the garment to slide down tantalizingly. "Yer so naïve Janey" The other remarked before grabbing her own waistband and pulling everything, skirt tights and panties, down in one go. "Oopsie" the other blushed as she was left almost completely bare in front of the other who hid her virgin eyes in her hands.

"Naw, don't d-do that Janey, yer makin' me feel unattractive here… did 'ja wanna stop Janey? Hmm, maybe muffins aren't yer thing after all" the other laughed, secretly wishing with every fibre of her being that the other wouldn't shatter her hopes by making them stop now. "N-No… you're… you're beautiful Rox…" the other lowered her trembling hands and took in the sight of the other, slowly calming herself with some deep breaths. "Let's not stop now." The raven smiled, placing a firm kiss on the other's shoulder.

Roxy blushed before moaning as the other bit sharply, curiously mimicking the other in hopes of evoking the same types of responses the blonde had elicited from her before. "Wow Janey~" The other breathed as the raven pulled away, her half-lidded eyes radiating warmth as she cradled the other's cheek. "Imma make ya feel good 'kay? So just relax" the other nodded and thusly, they began.

In a few minutes the more tanned of the two was down to her unmentionables, her hands around the bare other's waist as she kissed and licked across the other's neck chest and shoulders, her hands working the other's plump breasts through the blue and white polka dot bra the raven wore. With an audible click the hooks to the other's sky blue bra came undone and the garment was discarded on the floor with the rest of their clothes. The blonde's thin lips automatically latched on to one breast, her hand working the bare other while Jane moaned in uncontrolled bursts, hardly noticing as the blonde's free hand caught the waistband of the matching panties.

With a flick of the wrist they both became bare, their bodies pressed together as their lips pressed to one another's. Roxy situated herself so their legs entwined, her breasts pressed flush with the others as they moved heatedly. Jane moaned in the kiss as she felt their bodies rub, the friction created between the two as their petal soft skin glided together sparking a pleasure deep within her.

She laid her hands flat against the other's back, pulling Roxy closer as their bodies moulded together. Her own slightly plump body fit perfectly with the slender frame of her friend as their lower halves began to grind, sending each girl into a frenzy of moans and movement. Jane dug her blunt nails into the other, her head in the crook of the other's neck and shoulder as she seemed to hold on to the more slender of the two for dear life.

"O-Oh… G-Golly… Rox…" The other panted, a sheen of sweat gracing the bodies of the two lovely ladies. "Jane" the other moaned, becoming rougher as she nibbled and occasionally bit the other's ear, neck and jaw, indulging in the presence of her friend. With a final cry from each the two spilled into one another, their arousals that were already so very slick to begin with now flooding completely.

The sound of heavy breathing filled the room as each girl caught their breath, still entangled in one another as their bodies went completely lax with relief. "I love you Janey" the other hummed, rubbing her face against the other's deliciously well-rounded breasts before placing a sweet kiss over the other's drumming heart. "I… Love you too Rox" the other flushed just before the other came to brush noses with the other.

They slept under a thick blanket on the couch as the sun rose, blocked out by the raven's blue curtains. They lay undisturbed in each other's arms, Jane cuddled in to Roxy's slender body as the blonde held her close. Neither regretted the extra push the alcohol had given them, thanks to it they now were involved with someone they loved and who returned their affections full-heartedly. Each agreed it was true what everyone said… best friends really do make the best lovers.


End file.
